NoBody's Home
by Libris
Summary: Kingdom Hearts has drowned, and Kairi alone finds herself taking up arms in a race to save her friends and her world, allied with the unexpected, walking a path wrought with suprising emotions, sometimes painful truth, and an enemy no one saw coming...


_Disclaimer: _The wonderful world and characters of Kingdom Hearts belong to the genius of Tetsuya Nomura, Squeenix, and Disney. And there they shall stay. I'm only temporarily kidnapping them fer a space time experiment. ;D

CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK – Twisted Little Star - Bertine Zetlitz 

- **Reverse Dive** -

_Flashes through time…_

_Never ending dreams that just won't stop..._

"A scream that haunts me every second..."

…The Soldier. The Flower Girl. The Childhood Friend. The Freedom Fighter. The Pilot. The Sinner. The Ninja. The 'Specimen'…

Their o t h e r s i d e...

A Mad Scientist... all for the sake of 'science'…

A One Winged Angel... because they are traitors to the Planet…

An abomination from the stars... Be my 'doll' and we will _rule_…

A **heartbeat**. A _flash_.

The flowers have tainted. The flower girl dies. The soldier screams...

**Future**,

_Past_,

Present...

Time melting onto itself to recreate... The same... yet not...

A SeeD. A Sorceress. A Martial Artist. An Instructor. A Sharpshooter. A Girl.

Ultimecia... Future's Past

Flash...

Falling...

An Actor. A Princess. A Summoner...

Falling...

Falling...

An Heir. A Dream. A Dead Promise...

_Falling…!_

Open your eyes...

"Open your eyes!"

Green. _Blue_. Glowing...

Multicolored and telltale...

Blue as summer rain.

_ Eyes are windows..._

_ What color are your eyes?_

_FLLLLLLLAAAAAASSHHHHH!_

Where does this story begin?

Stories don't begin anywhere.

They just _are_

They are parasitic, pulling the players within them

Like a_ puppeteer _

_Garland__, JENOVA, 'Ansem', Ultimecia..._

and his **marionettes.**

_Kuja, Sephiroth, Riku, Seifer..._

Sometimes, however… mere human will wields the stories

_Something so **Simple**..._

_ Something so **Natural**..._

She made a promise. But was that enough?

He said he was sorry, but was it enough?

The door was closed, but was it enough?

_Darkness//Silence_.

_"Where's Sora?"_

_"You look just like him..."_

"You look... just like me."

Sketches in a notebook.

_ The boy that defeated the Darkness with only his heart_

_ The dreamer that was consumed by it_

_ And the girl that tied them tight together_

_The nonexistent who almost had a heart._

_ The nothing that found his._

_ The memory of a number._

_The replica that fought for a meaning._

_The gunner who searched for a princess._

_The nameless one of many names._

_A light golden and burning._

The Keyblade is never... is not enough.

'_Waiting_'

Someone has to wield it

'_Wanting_'

That's human Will

'_Wishing_'

_Stars streak across the black sky, but the boy in the rain doesn't see them. Some are gold and some are dark violet. Even darkness glows._

_Stars streak against a twilight sky, and they smile, and turn to see them. Some are blue and some are violet, light always glows._

_Star streak against the dawn sky, and the two friends watch with full hearts. Some are white and some are gold. Dawn flickers to life._

b i r t h b y s l e e p

I have here a story. But what is this story?

It didn't start anywhere, certainly not here. It's not a normal story. It never even happened.

It just sort of… existed. But doesn't exist.

You can't trust stories like that... You're never sure how they'll end

These kinds of stories are the ones the players lead.

The story can't decide the ending…

_The Third Door_

_'We'll go together!'_

_The Thirteenth Order_

_'NobodiesThe Nonexistent Ones. What is a Nobody you ask?'_

_The Third Wielder_

_'This time, I'll fight!'_

_The Keyblade War_

_'Wonder and Ruin'_

_Ripples across a dark sky, each star twinkles - blinks - out, o n e b y o n e_.

_A soundless roar. A song with no voice. The **Nothing**._

_...Hear me... Can you hear me?_

_In 'everywherenowhere', a cold man feels a shiver, a Heartless gains a heart, an a keyblade master can't unlock a lock._

Is this the beginning of a new story?

_b i r t h b y s l e e p_

Or the end to an old one?

_A new journey won't be so hard_.

The Gravity of human hearts and human will often brings people together

_ Another Side, Another Story…_

A dieing darkness heaves

And a nonexistant man watches the heavens

While a girl in limbo awakens and cries

For someone who can't

o p e n y o u r e y e s

t e l l m e w h a t y o u s e e

Drowning. Dive.

_The color is that of sapphire stone buried in a stormy sea._

_They aren't sappy eyes, but nor are they serious_

_Right at this moment, in the present and now…_

_These eyes are simply sleepy._

Drowning. Dive.

_Fragments of time and space pass beneath their surface…Parts and players in the story_

_A key-shaped blade, silver and shining, a weapon of wonder and also of ruin_

_A girl… so much more than she seems, so much deeper than even the inner layers_

_An infinite darkness, consuming everything, eating all_

_Three GODS… and the MECHANISM used to wield their power_

_Yin and Yang_

_A knowledge-hungry man of many faces, like a doll with a detachable mask_

_ And a great evil... a wielder of stories and of time_

_And..._

_A... ... ... ?_

Drowning. Dive.

_Those eyes are not alone in the darkness_

_Another, closed pair is there as well..._

_And also that of a god, detached from time and the triviality of mortality, but just as important to the story_

_"You're hurt!"_

"Tell her I'm sorry."

_The god hears his name called, but has been watching her for as long as darkness has existed_

_He already knows, in those eyes of no and all color,_

_What she sees._

_"He's dieing! Help him, please!"_

_"He's... There's... so much **red**..."_

_"He's soaked!"_

_The god thinks it's hypocritical._

_As odd and ridiculous as anything._

_He can't bleed, but she still sees the blood._

_He can't cry. She's sobbing._

_He can't love. She cared._

_He doesn't even have a heart_. _Hers is the brightest of them all._

White stairs like carved Ivory. Shadows leaping from every dark corner.

A strike of two blades, one shaped like a key, the blast of a bullet, a burst of flame.

Darkness shatters.

Gravity of Heart.

_"My god... Ohmygod... let me help him! I don't know how! He's..."_

_"Please! He... He's dieing..."_

_"Your name... it's...?"_

_"Hold still... I'm... He...OW! He won't lie still! He's Dieing!"_

_Ironic AND hypocritical._

_Such a slip of a girl, so tiny. She's doing the best she can._

_The God, however, knows the nature of the injured._

_Not in a all the years would he save that man's life._

_But the tiny girl's desperate attempts touch him somehow._

Drowning. Dive.

_Voices slip past, voices whisper thin and no bigger than a strand of spider web_

_'A new journey won't be so hard.'_

_But no one here is listening anymore._

_The God asks her a question, lips in the darkness moving in silence._

_She tells him with tear-filled eyes._

_The dark light that fills that empty place is reflected in blue eyes_

_Spidery strands of dark violet against blackness and shooting stars of white and blue._

Drowning. Dive.

_He fades._

_She falls._

_The Keyblade War. _

_A GOD of Hope and Light S A V I O R_

_A GOD of Determination and Dawn R E A P E R_

_A GOD of Nova Incarnate C A T A L Y S T_

_ He fades._

_She falls._

Drowning. Dive.

_Birth by Sleep._

White walls and staircases. Pictures plastered. Faces from the past.

Fighting and running and moving, light spreading like the growing pool of a lit candle.

Shadows growing with the light.

f i r e a n d w a t e r

A nothing that never was. A shell that cannot become. Twilight born from a light.

The road towards darkness.

A genius's miscalculation. The report that was never written.

The e n e m y born from the o t h e r.

The Nobody's apology.

The story that shouldn't be.

_ He fades._

_She falls._

Drowning. Dive.

_Water._

_Soundless and Voiceless tell Lightless it's time. The Chasers carve and Joyless prepares for war._

_A golden light, a meteor falls deep. _

_ She lands._

_A GOD fights the darkness_

_She looks around. _

_A shard of a heart collects itself and burns._

_The ground bursts. Stained glass glitters as it reveals itself to the fallen star._

_And deep within the darkest void, the greatest evil laughs, a thousand voices lost in one_

_A thousand powers lost to no/some/thing_

_She who has fought for thousands of centuries..._

_She of a hundred names_

_She who claims the immortality of a Goddess_

_The Humanity of a Mother, Lover, Savior_

_She who claims the hearts of the fallen and wraps the lost in the darkness_

_The Heart of Heartless..._

**_-REVERSE DIVE END-_**

**_KINGDOM HEARTS k a i r i g a i d e n_**

**NoBodys**** Home**

**Author's Notations**: Three years later and I finally decide to pick up this story and take it somewhere. Sorry fer how long it took to all those waiting. 3;

Originally 'Heart of the Heartless' was meant to be a FFVII-centric Kingdom Hearts ficlet. When I dropped the story idea, I never knew what to do with HotH. I liked it enough not to delete it completely – which paid off after I'd beat the second game, and I finally came up with a plot fer this bugger.

I hope ye guys enjoy NoBodys Home. ;D

If ye have the time, I love reading reviews – please leave one! I appreciate short comments just as much as harsh criticisms. 3


End file.
